Cherry Blossom and Blood
by DesireeDisaster
Summary: The Haruno clan was killed. Sakura is the only one left, but her life takes a turn toward evil and vampires. Can Sasuke save her or will she be lost forever. SasuxSaku.
1. Prologue

Cherry Blossom + Blood

Ds: I finally joined here is my first fanfic on this site. I'm so happy!!!!!

Sasuke: Humph. Why are you so happy? It's mot that big.

Ds: You don't like me like this. (Glare)

Sasuke: … (Glare)

Ds: …(Glare and won the round) Ha!! Hey, Naruto come on.

Naruto: -reads script- She does not own Naruto 'cause if she did I would be with Hinata already. Wait Hinata likes me.

Ds: You are a stupid!!!!

Prologue

Every school has it geeks, jocks, and cheerleaders. Well, this school has them to, but the jocks aren't the most popular people in this school.

At this school there is another group. This group is full of the most popular people. They are also some of the most well known people in the whole country. At Konoha High the most popular kids are in a group called the NINJA!!!

The Ninja are a group full of high school students, the only thing that made them different was that they were the only ones accepted into the Ninja Academy. It was such an honor to get in to that school, if you got in everyone would find out who you are in a matter of minutes.

There are two different groups that are apart of the Ninja. There are the outer ninja which most of them belong to. There is also the inner ninja. They are the most popular people at Konoha High and of the Leaf Village. They are known and feared in every nation. They are some of the most powerful Shinobi ever.

The other ninja include Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. They are all very powerful, and are at Jonin level.

The inner ninja include three members. They are most powerful ninja of there time. They are all ANBU, and may even be at kage level.

The first of the inner ninja is Uzumaki Naruto. He may be strong, but he is a knucklehead. He is the most stupid of the ninja, but he is the most kind-hearted of them all. He can help you with almost any problem you have. He has very strong words that can even go into the most evil heart, and make it pure. His love is uncanny. Everyone at Konoha High wants to be friends with him, and he lets them. The only thing is that he only shows his true feelings to his closest friends. Even if you add that all up he is still a pure **KNUCKLEHEAD**.

The second is Haruno Sakura. She is a medic-nin and great a Taijustu. She is kind and softhearted, but has a tough side. If you get on that tough side you are dead meat. She could kill you in one punch. She is the youngest of the ninja, but is the most attractive. Any guy would kill to be with her. One look into her emerald eyes and you would fall in love. Even though guys ask her out left and right she turns them all down, and has never had a boyfriend. She likes to be free and independent. She is also the only girl in Konoha High that doesn't droll over Sasuke. People can tell she is keeping a secret that no one knows.

The last of the inner ninja is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the hottest guy in the world. Any girl would die and go to hell as many times as it takes to go out with him. He has a fan club. Every girl in Konoha is in his fan club. Well every girl but Sakura. Though he is this popular he keeps all his feeling to himself. He can be rather cold at times, and never opens up to anyone. His whole life is unknown outside his family. All that is mostly known is that his brother was killed, and he is the heir to the Uchiha Clan.

This story is about the senior year of the ninja, and about how it changed the life of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Seniors

Cherry Blossom and Blood

Ds: Hey, I'm back –turns around- 

Naruto: I didn't know Hinata likes me. She would get really shy when I came around, more then she usually was.

Ds: Dope, you don't know anything about a girl.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Ds: Like I said. Thanks black and beautiful –turns around-

Naruto: -pulled Hinata as she walked in and kissed her-

Ds: Finally!!! Also thanks to Deidaras lover 4life for being the first people to every review me. Thanks!!! Oh, I don't own Naruto. (wish I did!!)

Recap

_This story is about the senior year of the ninja, and about how it changed the life of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke._

Seniors

"Hey, Hinata are you still going out with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Yeah, he so kind. I love it when he picks me up. I feel like I'll be with him forever." Ino started to stare at her.

"Hinata, what to you see in him he is stupid as hell and…" she stopped when Temari hit her.

"Ino, you should be nicer. You should also remember that your boyfriend is a lazy bastard!" she yelled in Ino's face.

"Guys could you please stop we're almost at school." Tenten said while trying to stop Temari from punching Ino in the face.

"Stop it you guys 'cause we're here. It's are year. We're finally seniors." Sakura told them so they wouldn't make fools of them where everyone could see them.

"Sakura, I want to ask you something. Why did you paint your car this summer." Ino asked while catching up to Sakura.

"Well, I hate purple, so I had to get rid of that color. Anyways black is all around better for my car." She said while putting her backpack in her locker.

"Okay, well I have to go. See you later." Ino then ran off to her boyfriend lazy ass.

"Sakura-cccccccccccccccccccccccccchan" Naruto said running up to Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing." She then closed her locker.

"Nothing really, but Sakura-chan what classes do you have." Sakura then handed him a piece of paper. She then saw his face drop.

"Naruto is anything wrong?" Naruto then handed her the paper.

"No, it's just we only have four classes together. We have two classes today and two tomorrow." Sakura then started laughing.

"What is it Sakura?" His face then had a wondering look.

"No It's just your so sad, but out of my friends you're the one a have the most classes with." Naruto then grow a smile on his face.

"That's not true Sakura. You and Teme have all the same classes." Sakura smile then dropped.

"I don't think we should be considered friends we never talk." A fake smile then went on her face.

"I guess your right. Us three always hang out together, but Sasuke never says a word when you're around. Even though he barely talks even when you're not around. You're also the only girl who's not in his fan club. Do you even like Sasuke?" He then stood there waiting for an answer.

"Fuck no. I hate him. He is just a pretty boy that's good at everything. But if you put it together he is just a fucking bastard that every girl wants to fuck." She then smirked.

"Do you really mean that Sakura. Well, I just you really hate me after all." Sasuke said as Sakura turned around to see his face with the smirk still on her face.

"You not creped out that I just appeared behind you." Sakura then started walking away, but stopped when she stood next to Sasuke.

"I knew you were there from the very beginning. You can't fool me Uchiha-san." She then walked away.

"Teme, you suck. You should be a little nicer with Sakura. You have to be around her almost 24/7 now. You have all the same classes with her and when we go on missions we're teamed up with her." He then made a look at Sasuke that he didn't like"

"Just shut up Dope before will miss are first class." He then started walking to his class.

When he walked in to the class to see all the girls' eyes on him. Every girl but Sakura, of course. All the girls began to pull up their skirts and button down their shirts. He just annoyed them and went to sit in the only desk not taken. The desk right next to Sakura.

"Sakura what have you been doing." He then turn his head to look at her.

"None of your fucken business your royal bastard." She then turned the other way to look out the window.

"Sakura don't want to talk to me?" He then keeped staring at her even though she wasn't looking.

"Will you stop staring at me and when did we even start talking to each other?" She then turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"I just want to get to know you. Is that so bad?" Then a fake innocent look went in his face.

"All the years I've known you and you want to now. Exactly what a bastard would do." She said just before the teacher walked in.

xxx

At Lunch 

"Ino, Sasuke is the biggest bastard I've ever seen how can you like him?" Sakura just stared at Ino.

"Well he is hot. You can even ask Tenten, Temari and Hinata. You're the only girl who thinks he's not in Konoha." Ino looked at Sakura telling the truth.

"What to people see in him?" Sakura asked to all her friends.

"I don't know, but out of everyone on Konoha except anyone in the Uchiha clan. You and Naruto have known him the longest." Tenten said then turning away from Sakura because she know she was angry.

"Sasuke change so much from when we were little kids. He's not the same person I knew back then." Sakura then looked down at the table as she frowned.

"Sakura are you okay." Ino just looked at her.

"Hey, Ino. Okay what class do you have for forth." She then put on a fake smile that could fool anyone.

xxx

Turning Forth (aka the last class of the day)

Sakura looked around the karate room. The only people she saw that see knew were Naruto and Sasuke. She then thought 'This is so fucked up.'

"Hey Sakura-chan I just we're all in the same karate class. The three inner ninja!" He then pulled them so close they couldn't breath.

"Let go Dobe!!!" Sasuke and Sakura said together and hit him in the head.

"Okay. Okay don't be so rough." He said as they walked away from him.

"Hello class. Nice to see you here." Kakashi-sensei said. Then all the students sat down.

"Well it seems we have three black belts in this class. How wants to see them fight!!" Then all the students yelled 'cause they knew who the black belts were.

"Well first up is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Then all the girls but Sakura screamed AS Sasuke got up to meet Naruto to fight him.

"Well, Teme. I guess I have to fight yah." He said with a big grin on his face and his hand behind his head.

Sasuke then punched him in the jaw and he feel flat on the floor. Everybody started laughing.

"Teme, why did you do that? Your so mean the fight didn't even start yet." He said still on the floor.

"First I did that because it's a fight. Second the fight had already started. You were just two loud to hear sensei start the fight. DOPE!" He just smirked.

"Okay that was interesting. Well, let's get to the next fight. Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Don't forget. No ninja skills turning the fight." You could hear under Sasuke breath he said 'Oh Shit.' 'Cause he knew Sakura was great at Taijustu. "Start NOW!!" They then went in fight each other.

_Ten minutes later _

Punching left and right never being allowed a clear punch. The fight went on forever it seemed. Till they past each other there faces inches from each other. Sasuke stared right into her emerald eyes and couldn't look away. Sakura knew this was the perfect time to get a clear hit. She then punched him in the face. All the girls in the class tried to get up to help him, but were pushed back by Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura looked down to see Sasuke on the ground "My eyes are deadly Sasuke. Be careful." She then started walking away.

Sasuke got up and was about to hit Sakura when the bell rang.

"Ha, Sasuke you didn't even punch me. Pitiful for an Uchiha." She then left the classroom.

_Outside the school _

"Sakura you should hear the rumors going around about you and Sasuke!" Ino then ran up to Sakura.

"What are they saying Ino. Tell ME!!" She yelled. Anyone could tell she was as mad as can be and not to get in her way.

"Well they say that you and Sasuke fucked and after that he dumped you." Ino said trying not to make Sakura mad.

"What the hell!!! I hate him he's the number one bastard in the world. I would never get anywhere near his bed." She then got into her car and slammed the door so hard she almost ripped it off.

She then drove home so mad she was going at least going 100 m/p. When she got to the Haruno clan estate she parked in front of the gate and went started going inside.

"Oh I'm so pissed I hope what mom wanted to tell me is good news. Sometimes I hate being the heir to the Haruno clan." She then looked around to see no one.

"Wait this street is always the busiest street in the estate. Why is no one here?" She then got a bad feeling so she ran. The first street she saw she turned on it.

There she saw in front of her hundredths of people from the Haruno clan dead covered in blood right in front of her. A lone tear then feel down her face as she ran though the body's to get to her house.

Hope you like it so far well I'll update soon. If I don't get millions of projects from school.

Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Killed

Cherry Blossom and Blood

**Ds: I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. All I ask is please review. PLEASE!! This chapter is called killed.**

**Gaara: Bloooooooood!!!!**

**Ds: Gaara you need help, even if you're hot. Temari can you take Gaara out of here before we all get killed (and have to stop writing the fanfic). Oh, I don't own Naruto wish I did though. –anime tears-**

Recap 

_There she saw in front of her hundredths of people from the Haruno clan dead covered in blood right in front of her. A lone tear then feel down her face as she ran though the body's to get to her house._

_**Killed**_

Sakura ran though the dead bodies of her relatives. She ran and ran 'till she got in front of her house. There right out side the door to her house laid two bodies, her parents. Sakura looked down with tears in her eyes when she finally blow. She fell to the floor in front of her dead parents. She cried, you could hear her sops for miles away. She stayed like that till she ran out of tear hours later. She got up after that with a blank look in her face, and walked in her house. Her eyes went wide when she saw the inside of her old home. Blood everywhere, like there was a huge battle inside the very space she was in. She stood there in shock from all that was happening. Her last tear went down her face. She saw a note on the floor she could tell by the handwriting it was from her mother. It was covered, but she could still read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sakura your dad and me are leaving for a mission about one, and we won't be back 'till next week. So I'm going to tell you this now. Of course you remember the apartment that has been yours since you were 13._ _You were supposed to move in turning Christmas Break, but we'll let you move in early. Today after you left for school we send all your stuff to your new place, so you get to move in today. Now the thing I write next was not my chose. It was chosen many years ago. I always let you do what you want, so can you do this one thing for me. Please Sakura. You will have a roommate at your apartment. Your roommate is to be your husband in the future. The person you hate most Uchiha Sasuke. I know you hate him, but remember how you used to be when you were little, the best of friends. Sakura please this is the only thing I wish for you to do. Sakura don't hate Sasuke forever._

_Love, your mom_

Sakura throw the note to the floor, "Why does it have to be that bastard. Anyone, but Sasuke."

She slowly walked outside her house and looked up to the sky. "Mom you knew that's the person I hate most in this whole world. Why mom. WHY!!!"

She ran away from the bloody scene of her old home trying to run away from the pain, the angry, and the hate. Her bloody clothes from when she fell on the blood soaked ground, showed something was wrong as she ran though town to get to her apartment.

"Why does my life never turn out the way I want you think being a vampire would change that, but hell no?" As she got closer to her apartment the more her emotions disappeared, 'till she was emotionless.

She walked into her apartment to see Sasuke already there sitting on the coach watching TV. She didn't even give a fuck. She remand emotionless and walked right past him into the bedroom.

xxx

'I wonder why Sakura always acts like that when I'm around. What on earth did I do to her to treat me like crap, and now I have to marry her. I'm going to have one hell of a life with her.' He thought right before Sakura walked in.

His eyes went wide. This side of Sakura he had never seen. She had no emotion to her at all. Like someone had taken away all her pain and happiness. She then went into the bedroom.

"What the hell happened to her?" He walked up to the bedroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He kept twisting the knob to try to open it. While doing that he heard some music start, and someone starting to sing. In the voice there was no emotion, but there was a hind of pain. He then realized the voice he was hearing was Sakura. He then could hear what she was saying clearly.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

When he heard the voice stop he felt his face drop at how much pain she was feeling. 'I wonder what made her feel so much pain. She wasn't acting like this in school earlier today. Was it 'cause she found out she would have to marry him. No, it couldn't be she would feel anger not pain. So what could have happened to her.' He thought when he looked down at his hand on the knob. He had completely broken the knob off the door. He then walked in, and saw Sakura sitting on the bed with the most emotionless face he had ever seen.

"Sakura are you okay. You don't look good?" He started to slowly walk towards her.

'I didn't know what to do anymore. There is nothing more in my life. Pain is the only thing that has come to me since I was 15.' She though as she looked up to see Sasuke. I didn't really get to hear what he was saying, but he was walking towards me. I just remand emotionless. Emotionless keeps you away from pain and love, if you have any in your life. I looked up and say him right in front of me. Why does someone so hot like Sasuke have to be the person I hate most? I then remember what happened when we were younger, why I hated him so much. I remand silent. Blocking out the world that causes so much pain and agony.

"Uchiha-san can you leave me alone. I don't want you here bastard." She looked with some emotion in her eyes, hate.

"I don't need anyone to help me. Plus, you never seem interested in me before today. So why now." She fell back on the bed and looked up on the ceiling.

"Sakura why do you act this way to me." He got on the bed put his arms on each side of Sakura and looked down at her. Their faces inches away.

"Sakura what did I ever do to you." He fell on the bed right beside her.

"If you don't remember doing anything. How do you know I just don't act this way?" She turned away from Sasuke.

"Humph, around Naruto you don't act like this, and around your friends too." His touched Sakura hand gently.

She felt something touch her hand and looked down to see Sasuke holding her hand. She pulled her hand away.

"I don't need you pity Uchiha-san. I can handle what every comes my way and I can act however I want." She stayed still until Sasuke pulled her close to his body so she could feel his warmth.

"Uchiha-san let go!" She tried her best to get out of his grip but failed. She gave up and let herself feel his warmth. They stayed in that position for about an hour, until they both fell asleep like that.

Sakura woke up about an hour after they had fallen asleep. Trying to get out of his grip woke him up.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sakura got up and out of the bed.

"I'm going to go get some food." Sasuke got up to follow her.

"You know you don't have to leave this place to get food. We have some here." Sasuke stopped her, as she was about to walk out the door.

"Uchiha-san, I can do what ever I want." She felt him put a tight grip on her wrist.

"Sakura why won't you tell me anything?" He looked strait into her pain filled eyes.

"Sasuke we haven't talk since we were kid so why would I just trust you all of the sudden. But if you want to know what happen today I'll tell you. I went to the Haruno clan estate, and every single member of my clan was… dead." He let go of his grip on her.

She took advantage of him being in shock 'cause of the information that was just given to him. She walked out the door and left him there.

Axxx

She walked by an alleyway and stopped. "You can come out of hiding now. There is nothing to worry about." She stood still.

"So Sakura your ready to go hunting for food?" The man started coming out of the darkness.

"I wouldn't be telling you to come out if I wasn't ready." She started walking away from the alley.

"Your as frisky as ever Sakura. What's gotten into you?" The figure got closer to the street.

"You know this is just the way I act. I didn't know I needed a reason to be me." She stopped to wait for the person.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You didn't have the greatest day today, so I get why you're acting like this. Finding out you have to marry Uchiha Sasuke. Must be hard on you."

With a harsh tone in her voice she said "Shut up!! You better hurry up before I leave you, Itachi-san."

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read me fanfiction. It means a lot to me.**

**Please keep reading, and please review if you can.**

**Next chapter: Stop Protecting Me!**

"


	4. Unprotected

Cherry Blossom and Blood

**Ds: Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy. Sorry about not updating sooner my Internet has been disconnected, plus I had writers block on the story. But I have great ideas for a new fanfiction so check it out. Also the song Sakura sang in the last chapter was **_**Pain by Three Days Grace.**_** Let me give special thanks for ****Kurenaimarie ****and ****nisedarockstar**** my friends from school who finally joined :) **

**Sasuke: Your getting more people to write stories about me. **

**Ds: No, I'm getting more people to write stories about you and Sakura.**

**Sasuke: -blush-**

**Ds: OMG!! You just blushed.** **I don't want to say this next thing, but I don't own Naruto. But if I did Sasuke would have been with Sakura a long time ago, or at least confessed he loved her already. Now lets get going with the story. CHA!!!**

Recap

_**With a harsh tone in her voice she said "Shut up!! You better hurry up before I leave you, Itachi-san."**_

Chapter 3- Unprotected

Sakura was a few minutes from her new apartment, where she had to live with the bastard, Uchiha Sasuke. She looked up at the full moon. "It's already 3:00 a.m. I though I would have got home 30 minutes ago. Oh well, I just I had to much help, and it's not like anyone is waiting for me."

She then stood in front of her apartment, and saw her car there, but didn't think much about it. As she reached the door she wiped the blood dripping from her mouth with her hand. "I love how a act after I have a meal. I wonder what Uchiha-san will think?"

She opened the door to see Sasuke sitting on the couch like he was waiting for something or someone.

" Hi Uchiha-san." She looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Where did you go Sakura? You've been goon for five hours." "I don't need to tell you everywhere I go. The only reason I really going though with marring you is because it was my mom's last wish."

"Sakura." He smirked at her.

"You act so much different at school. That side of you I think is so hot. The side of you that is cold, uncaring, and filled with pain. Why are you acting so different? You used to always act like that even when we were kids." She put her hand on his chest and slide it down till it reached the top of his pant, and pulled her hand away.

"Sakura what were you doing for five hours." He got up from the couch, but was pushed back down by Sakura.

"It's no fun if you leave Uchiha-san. Stay here." She whispered seductively in his ear as she sat on his lap.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He asked as he felt Sakura breath on his body.

"Uchiha-san your future wife can't sit on your lap. Anyway you wanted me to go fast on the trusting you thing, so why can't we go fast on the sex thing."

Sakura began to pull Sasuke closer till their lips where centimeters away.

"Why do I feel like I've done this before and that I have a special connection to her." Sasuke though milliseconds before their lips where to meet when Sakura pulled away.

"I would never give into you that easily. So don't ever think we'll get together." She told him as she got up from his lap and walked to her bedroom door. She opened the door. (a/n: Sasuke fixed the lock when Sakura was gone.)

" The bedroom is mine. You can sleep on the couch. I don't want you any where near me." She started to walk into the room when she stopped. "Also, stop trying to act like you going to protect me. I don't need you protection." The door slammed behind her.

XXX

"Like I said earlier, I love the way I act after I have a meal. I'll tease you about the feelings you have deep inside you. I don't know why I started doing that, and big brother is already use to it." She fell, but the bed broke her fall.

"Tomorrow is going to be busy with fights at school better get ready." She laid down and though about how little she had mourned for the death of her clan, and how she might not mourn for them much more.

XXX

"I wonder what happen to her to make so cold… like me. She used to be so cheerful and happy when we were younger." He whispered under his breath. He tried to forget this thought for the rest of the night, but it keep popping into his head.

XXX

_2 ½ hours later:_

"It's 5:30 a.m. perfect I made it out of here before Sasuke even woke up." She opened the front door and looked behind her "Bye, Bastard." She wave at the sleeping (a/n: But still hot!) Sasuke and closed the door behind her.

Sasuke would have heard her leave if it wasn't for the dream he was having.

XXX 

_Dream-_

_He saw a 15-year-old version of Sakura running in front of him in the forest. She then turned around. "Hurry up Sasuke-kun before I kick you ass." She then let out her hand to a 15-year-old version of himself. _

"_Okay, okay Sakura. Don't get too mad." He grasped her hand and held it as tight as he could without hurting her. "I'm not mad at you Sasuke-kun how could I ever be mad a you." He pulled her into his arms. "That's my Sakura-chan." Their lips touched gently against each other. The kiss went on forever it seemed till they pulled away from each other. _

"_Sasuke-kun you better hurry upbefore I actually kick your ass. Remember we don't want to get caught by your brother." "Okay Sakura lets go." Sasuke and Sakura then went deeper into the forest._

_-End of Dream-_

Sasuke opened his eyes. "What did that dream mean? It felt so real, like it had actually happened before, but it couldn't have." He noticed the clock on the dvd player, 6:30. "I wonder if Sakura is already awake."

He walked into her bedroom to she her already goon. "What's up with that girl she seems kind and sweet at school, but she has been acting like a bitch lately." He looked up. "Whatever, I better just get ready for school.

XXX At Ino's House 

"Sakura you better be happy my parents aren't around or you be dead, just slamming the door open to get in the middle of night." She looked at Sakura on the couch. "Oh, well they can go to hell if they want to. It's not like I care what people think."

Ino looked at Sakura. "Sakura I'm going to sleep see you whenever I wake up." Time went by fast. Sakura barely had time to think before Ino walked in the room. "Sakura how can you stay up all night. I don't get you."

"Well, I guess I'm a night owl who loves the darkness of the night." She got up from the couch, and followed Ino to her room. " That reminds me Sakura as long as anyone in this village can remember it has always been dark. The sun never comes out from behind the clouds. It's kind of depressing, if you think about it."

Sakura closed the door behind her as she walked into her room. "I kind of like that too." She fell onto the bed. "Man, Sakura you leave for one summer and totally change. I knew after Sasuke got in that accident when he was on vacation that time you were heartbroken. I bet I would be too if the person I loved most forgot I ever existed."

She sat up on the bed as Ino went though her closet. "It hurts, and that changed me a lot. I do have to say this summer was quit nice." She got out a purple and blue outfit. "What did you do anyway?" She walked over to Sakura.

"I had fun that all you need to know." She laid back down on the bed. "It's already been two years since his accident when he was sixteen. As a matter of fact I don't even know what happened to him." Sakura looked down at the floor. "I don't even know that much." She looked back at Sakura. "Sorry for reminding you about that, but maybe he's getting his memory back since he started to talk to you today. You know."

Sakura got up off the bed. "Maybe your right, but even if he remembers I can never forgive him. No matter what." Ino started to look for her backpack. "Sakura you went out with Sakura forever right." "Yeah, and your point." "Well, I never asked you are you a virgin." "Yes, but if I have to answer honestly, then the answer is no."

Ino mouth dropped open. "What I thought you would never go near his bed? When was you first time with him?" She looked strait at Sakura. "For your first question that's how a fell now. For your second question I was twelve he was thirteen. We had already been going out for four years." Ino mouth dropped even wider. "You had been going out since you were eight. How many times did you do him?" "Too many times to count."

"I guess that hurt you more then I ever thought." She looked at Sakura wide eyes. "It's hard to imagine unless you went thought it."

Ino opened the door to go to the bathroom. "I guess your right." She walked out of the room.

Sakura grasped the backpack she had brought with her to pull out her CD player. She put in a CD. She then forgot about everything in her life in listening.

(a/n – double-click on icon of WMA to hear the song Sakura is listening to.)

Ah ah, ah ah  
Ah ah, ah ah  
Ah ah, ah ah  
Ah ah, ah ah

I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Chorus

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Chorus

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
Do you get it now  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
Have you Forgotten  
Do you forget it now  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeahhh

Ino walked into the room. "Sakura it's time for school. Come on." She pulled the headphones out of her eyes. "Ino you go ahead I have to go somewhere before school." She looked back at Sakura. "Are you sure?" Sakura put up her CD player. "Yeah see you at school." "Bye, Sakura."

After Sakura heard Ino drive away she left the house. She walked and walked away, father from the main part of town. When she looked back she whispered something only she could hear. "Goodbye Konoha, for good."

XXX 

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Somebody was shaking me, and wouldn't stop, but I think it was a good thing. My heart had enough of that dream. That dream I hated it. Seeing his face and even hearing his voice made my heart ache with pain. That was a long time ago though now that's all behind me. Then someone broke my train of thoughts by there familiar voice.

"Sakura are you okay. I know your almost never sleep, and I don't like it when you do. You always have weird dreams don't you." I looked up at him. "It was nothing." I said, but I knew it was a lie. He touched my face gently. So soft I couldn't help but flinch.

"Okay, I dreamt about my first day as a senior, and the morning after. I guess I should call it my last days in Konoha." I looked into his eyes. "You know though all my pain you've always been there. I'm glad at least one person has." I whispered into his ear.

"Don't look so sad Sakura. It's not your fault. Anyway no one of our kind could even live in Konoha right now. You know it's sunny everyday now." I griped his shirt, which changed into a hug. I couldn't let go of him. He was always there for me no matter what. I felt safe around him. Like nothing can happen to me.

"Sakura, the dream made you sad right. You are usually strong. You are never like this. You're never this weak." He hugged me tight like he would never let me go again.

"Maybe I just need some food. We should go hunting tonight." He pulled me closer to him. "Sakura, do you not like being a vampire." I looked up at him as far as he would let me. "I love being a vampire. I love the trill of the hunt. The need of prey. It keeps me going. The blood is the best part. The crimson blood." He moved my arms so they wrapped around his neck. He was perfect for me. The only person who cared. "Sakura you'll never be unprotected again."

"Itachi-san, I'm glad you're here with me." He pulled his face closer to me till our lips crashed together.

Well thank you for reading. If you're a little confused it's okay. The first two chapters and most of this one was all a dream Sakura was have of her past before she left Konoha. The song in this chapter is Forgotten by Arvil Lavinge. Plus, the rest of the story after Sakura's dream ended is in first person. Which means told by a person, who in this story is Sakura. Hope you keep reading, and I'll update soon.

_**Please Review!!!!!**_


End file.
